The New Team 7
by Youkai Meimi
Summary: Just like the title says, please read. Oh and some one hacked into my account and deleated one of my stories! I'm mad XX


**The New Team 7**

**by: Sakura Kaze01**

**Teaser**

**Tell me if you think I should keep on going, or start the one before it kay?**

**

* * *

**

"TEME!!" yelled Kai glaring at Izumi who just looked up from the book he was reading.

"What baka yaro?" asked Izumi raising an eyebrow at the red haired teen.

Kai gritted his teeth and his glare got colder. "Why wern't you at practice yesterday?" Kai growled and Izumi blinked confused.

"Did you miss me or something?"Izumi asked smirking at Kai who turned red in anger. "Why the hell would miss a bastard like you." growled Kai and Izumi frowned.

"Then why are you at my house, yelling like you own the place." asked Izumi glaring at Kai who flenched and backed away from the black haired teen. "Kai you need to leave now I'm not in the mood to listen to a tempermental red head.

Kai back up, all his week points gaurded like Izumi was going to attack him, till the black haired teen stood up and walked out of the room. "Onii-chan!!" yelled a little girls voice happily and a loud bang came from the hall way. Kai ran out of the room and stopped when he saw what happened, and cracked up laughing. Izumi was on the ground with his eyes closed and a little girl with black hair and jade green eyes was laying on his chest purring like a cat.

"Aya..." sighed Izumi and the little girl looked at him then to Kai who was still laughing.

"Onii-chan who's the strange ojii-san?" asked Aya in a innocent voice. Kai stopped laughing and Izumi smirked trying not to laugh. "I'M NOT OLD!!" yelled Kai and Aya's eyes got teary.

"WAHHHH!!!" cried the 6 year old girl and Izumi glared at Kai who was covering his ears from the pearcing cries of Aya's voice.

"Izumi whats going on?!" yelled Izumi's mother from up stair's and Aya stopped crying. "Kaa-san onii-chan's friend is being mean!!" she yelled running up the stairs.

"I'm not friends with him." muttered Izumi sitting up rubbing his head. Kai grunted and walked towards the door while Izumi brushed some dust off his shirt.

"Ask Yuuki-sensei if you want to know so much, now bye." grumbled Izumi pushing Kai out of the house. "O-Oi chotto matte!" yelled Kai but Izumi pushed him down the steps and slammed the door really loud.

Kai fell down the steps chibi style and landed on the ground flat as a pan cake. "Ita..." he whinned as five big anime bumps appeared on his head.

"Kai what are you doing?" asked a mans voice and Kai looked up from the ground to see Hatake Yuuki the great Elemental Ninja, and also his sensei standing there. "Yuuki-sensei?" asked Kai and the white haired man cocked his head to the side.

"So... what are you doing at Izumi's house, and at the bottom of the steps again?" asked Yuuki bending down to Kai's level since the red haired teen was still laying down on the dirty ground. "Why wasn't he at practice!!" yelled Kai shooting up and Yuuki blinked surprised.

"Thats why your on the ground?"

"NO!"

"Oh."

Yuuki smiled at his student and Kai grumbled under his breath. "He wasn't at practice yesterday because he had a feever from you pushing him in the lake during the mission two days ago." answered Yuuki still smiling and Kai frowned.

"How?"

"He was locked outside because he forgot his key."

"Oh."

Yuuki stood up straight and Kai looked behind his teacher to see Uchiha Sachi standing behind him, looking very pretty.

"Are you two on a date?" he asked and Sachi smiled at him sweetily. "Yep." answered Yuuki grinning and Kai smirked.

"Hatake's always get babe's don't they?" the red haired teen asked and Yuuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Kai can you go home? I'll make sure Izumi's at practice tomorrow." asked Yuuki and Kai nodded. "And say hi to Kamiya for me kay?" asked Sachi. Kai blushed and nodded while Yuuki raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

"Nee Kakashi where's Obito?" asked Hatake Kamui looking at her husband wh looked up from the book he was reading, which happened to be the new book her uncle Jiraiya wrote.

"Nope maybe he's with Taka." Kakashi answered in a dull tone and Kamui frowned. "You don't know where your own son is?" she asked in a dangerous tone, making Kakashi look at her and shivver.

"Put me down Uncle Yuuki!!" whinned a little boys voice coming from outside the kitchen window. "Why so you can dump mud over me no thanks." grumbled Yuuki and Sachi giggled.

"He wouldn't do that."

"Yes he would."

"Uh... found him." Kakashi said smiling pointing out the window. Kamui glared at her husband. "GAH!!" yelled Yuuki's voice and Kamui blinked.

"Yuuki!" yelled Sachi's voice and Kamui looked out the kitchen window. "Oh my." she gasped and Kakashi walked over to look to.

Yuuki was on the ground with dizzy eyes while Obito was trying to get a pale of his head and Sachi was shaking Yuuki. "Hatake Obito!!" yelled Kamui and the boy stopped. "Get the bucket off!!" he whinned and Kakashi sighed.

"You get the pale, I'll get Yuuki." he ordered and Kamui nodded.

"Obito how many times have I told you not to do pranks on you Uncle?" asked Kamui putting a bandage on her son's nose. "But Naruto-nii chan said I should." cried the white haired 3 year old. Kamui twitched and Kakashi sighed.

Sachi frowned and Obito walked over to Yuuki who was laying on the couch with a rag and ice pack on his head and face.

"Gomen Uncle Yuuki!" cried the white haired boy and Yukki put a hand on his nefue's white hair and patted it.

"Its okay."

Obito smiled and nodded his head. "But that doesn't mean its right your punished Obito, no playing at the park." Kamui growled as her fangs showed sightly.

Sachi grinned at Obito face and Kakashi just kept reading that book of his.

* * *

Mimoriyu Kamiya sighed as she walked down the streets of Kohan with Hekisho Kai trailing behind her. "So you stormed into Izumi's house and yelled at his little sis?" she asked looking at her cousin.

"Uh yeah." grumbled Kai.

Kamiya rubbed her temple and glared at Kai who just inored her. "And you wonder why he acts like that around you." she muttered.

"OI! He's the one who doesn't act like a team mate so its his fault!" yelled Kai and Kamiya's eyebrow twitched.

"No its you, because every time we try you go agenist the plan we make and it causes problems!!" screamed Kamiya and the villagers looked at her.

A blush crepted up the poor girls cheeks and she punched Kai on the head.

"Um.. excuse me?" asked a little girls voice. Kai felt his pants beinning tugged and looked down to see Takashi Aya looking at him.

"Have you seen Onii-chan?" she asked and Kamiya stopped.

"Are you lost?" she asked Aya who nodded as tears started to fill her eyes. "Onii-chan started to feel dizzy and sat down in the park, but he isn't their anymore." muttered Aya.

"He's still sick?" asked Kai. Aya cocked her head to the side and blinked. "Of course, his tempture was 103.2 yesterday moring." answered Aya and Kamiya dropped the bags she was carrying.

"Wha-Aya!" yelled Izumi from behind them and Aya turned towards him. "Onii-chan!!" she yelled happily and Kai looked at him.

"Izumi-kun whats wrong?" asked Kamiya walking up to the black haired teen. "Uh..." started Izumi and Kamiya felt his forehead.

"OW!" she shouted waving her hand.

"Onii-chan lets go home!" whinned Aya and Izumi looked down at her. "Okay." he answered in a daze and bent over to pick up his little sister but got dizzy and passed out.

"Izumi-kun!"

* * *

"NARUTO SIT DOWN!!!" yelled Tsunade yelling at the blond ninja. Naruto grinned and sat in the chair in front of the hokage's desk.

"Your mission is to... find Arashi..." grumbled Tsunade and Naruto fell out of the chair. "He's gone again?" he asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Been like that since a kid I sware some hokage..." growled the famous medic nin.

Naruto did his clasic look, looking like a fox and looked up at the scealing. "Tried his house?" he asked and Tsunade twitched.

"No."

"Try there."

"ungg."

"Bye baa-chan!!" yelled Naruto poofing out of the hokages office.

* * *

"Why do you still read that stupid book." growled Yuuki glaring at his brother, who just kept reading. "Because." was Kakashi's short answer.

"I agree, maybe I'll burn that one too." sughed Kamui and Kakashi looked at his wife scared, then glared at Yuuki.

"Yuuki lets go." ordered Sachi dragging Yuuki out of the room before he could start a fight.

"Bye Bye Uncle Yuuki!!" Obito yelled waving at the two.

Kamui sighed and looked at Kakashi who just acted like nothing happened. "You need to stop that." she muttered and picked up her son.

Kaze: This is the end.


End file.
